Wrong Road (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episode)
Wrong Road is the twenty-second episode of the second episode of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the forty-eighth episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode of the same name. Cast *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon *Tex (from Shining Time Station) as Bill *Rex (from Shining Time Station) as Ben *Roger Baxter (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as BoCo *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas (does not speak) *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Phil (from Rugrats) as Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Mrs. Twombly (from Littest Pet Shop (2012)) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Reverend Lovejoy (from The Simpsons) as The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *Sedusa (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Stationmaster's Wife (cameo) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor's route is important and so is Edd's. But their paths and bridges are not so strong as those on the main road. Mayor Adam West does not allow the heavier TV Characters like Garfield to walk on them. But one day, the way Garfield was talking, you would have thought Mayor West had given this order for quite another reason." Garfield: "It's not fair!" Narrator: "Grumbled Garfield." Edd: "What isn't fair?" Narrator: "Ask Edd." Garfield: "Letting men do cat work." Edd: "Never mind, Garfield. I'm sure Roger Baxter will let you take his goombas sometimes." Narrator: "Garfield spluttered." Garfield: "I won't take Roger's dirty goombas! I won't walk on branch roads!" Edd: "Why not? It would be a nice change." Garfield: "Mayor West would never approve." Narrator: "Huffed Garfield." Garfield: "Branch roads are vulgar!" Narrator: "Garfield puffed away. Edd chuckled and followed him to the train station. Every evening the two TV Characters took two sets of fast flowers from the station. Garfield always leaves first with an express for the main road. Edd follows five minutes later with his flowers for the branch road. Usually everything runs like clockwork. But tonight, there was trouble. A lady in a green floppy hat was saying goodbye to a friend. It was nearly time for Garfield to start. The fireman looked back towards the back of the line and saw something green waving." Garfield's Fireman: "Right away, mate!" Narrator: "He thought the guard had waved his flag. Garfield started. Leaving luggage, his passengers and the guard all standing on the platform. Everyone was very surprised and cross. To make matters worse, by the time Garfield had been stopped and brought back, Edd was already late with his flowers. So now, he set off first. But the signalman at the junction wasn't told about the change. By mistake, he sent Edd along the main road. Garfield was sent along the branch, and arrived cold and cross on one of the sidings near the harbor. Next morning, Tex and Rex peeped into the yard. There were no goombas for them but they didn't mind that. Teasing Garfield would be much better fun." Tex: "What's that?" Narrator: "Asked Tex." Rex: "Shh!" Narrator: "Whispered Rex." Rex: "It's Garfield." Tex: "It looks like Garfield, but it can't be. Garfield never comes on the branch road. He thinks them vulgar." Narrator: "Garfield pretend he hadn't heard." Rex: If it isn't Garfield," Narrator: "Said Rex." Rex: "It's just a pile of old iron." Tex: "Which we better take to the scrapyard." Rex: "No Tex. This lot's useless for scrap. We'll take it to the harbor and dumb it in the sea." Narrator: "Garfield was alarmed." Garfield: "I am Garfield! Stop! Stop!" Narrator: "When Roger suddenly arrived, Garfield thought him the most beautiful site he'd ever seen." Garfield: "Roger, my dear man, save me." Narrator: "Roger quickly sized up the situation and threatened to take away the goombas he brought for Tex and Rex. This made the twins behave at once. Garfield thought he was wonderful." Garfield: "Those little demons. How do you do it?" Roger Baxter: "Ah, well." Narrator: "Said Roger." Roger Baxter: "It's just a knack." Narrator: "Garfield still believes that Roger saved his life. But we know the twins were only teasing. Don't we?"